


Багамы

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Фанфик ПО КНИГЕ "Узорный покров", а НЕ ПО ФИЛЬМУ "Разрисованная вуаль".Китти счастливо живёт на Багамах вместе с отцом и дочкой. Но однажды обнаруживает у себя на лице непонятно откуда взявшийся синяк.





	Багамы

**Author's Note:**

> Да простит меня Уильям Сомерсет Моэм.

  Джулия пока была слишком мала для отдельной комнаты, и её колыбелька стояла в материнской спальне. Китти радостно возилась с дочерью, эти хлопоты никогда не тяготили её, она могла, кажется, до бесконечности любоваться своей девочкой. Сама не ожидала, что так полюбит ребёнка.

  - Ты будешь намного счастливее меня, - ворковала Китти, склонившись над колыбелью, аккуратно поглаживая барахтающуюся Джулию по животику. Девочка агукнула и улыбнулась маме. Синие глазки сияли, уже сейчас не приходилось сомневаться, что она вырастет красавицей. – Ты будешь сильной и смелой, честной и самостоятельной, тебе никогда не придётся переступать через себя, просто чтобы угодить окружающим и прекратить упрёки родственников. Я никогда, никогда не буду давить на тебя, обещаю, девочка моя.

  Поцеловав Джулию в лоб, Китти подошла к окну и распахнула ставни.

  Багамы были точь-в-точь такими, как она представляла: широкое синее небо, ещё более синее море, пышная зелень, отовсюду тянущаяся к щедрому солнцу. Они с отцом славно устроились здесь, жили замечательно, души друг в друге не чаяли. Поначалу мистер Гарстин настороженно относился к переменам в дочери, всё ждал, что ей надоест и она станет той легкомысленной эгоистичной девчонкой, которой была раньше. Но когда понял, что этого не случится, окончательно оттаял и расцвёл.

  Несколько минут Китти любовалась прекрасным пейзажем и следила за светлым парусом, продвигающимся к горизонту. Безмятежно вздохнув, она направилась к туалетному столику.

  Увиденное в зеркале заставило её нахмуриться. Что это? Откуда на лице такой огромный, сочный синяк под правым глазом, на всю скулу? До этой секунды она его вовсе не ощущала, но теперь, осторожно прикоснувшись, почувствовала боль. Что же такое? Она ведь не падала, ни обо что не ударялась и уж тем более её никто не бил…

  Разве?

  Весь мир содрогнулся не только перед глазами Китти, но и у неё в голове. Потеряв равновесие, она упала на кровать, ещё не осознавая боль до конца. Её никогда не били раньше, в редких случаях мать могла шлёпнуть по мягкому месту или наградить затрещиной, что приносило не столько боль, сколько обиду. Сейчас Китти получила не затрещину и не пощёчину, а настоящий удар – кулаком прямо в лицо. Позже она не могла вспомнить, закричала ли. Наверное, закричала.

  Уолтер недолго стоял над ней, он почти сразу ушёл. Видимо, опасался, что если задержится хоть на миг, не совладает с собой и вообще убьёт её.

   Следующим вечером он, не стесняясь в выражениях и не пренебрегая откровенными угрозами, заставил Китти пойти на светский приём (их пригласили ещё в прошлом месяце). Появиться в обществе с таким «разукрашенным» лицом значило покрыть себя позором, вызвать многочисленные сплетни и толки, стать предметом не сочувствия, а насмешек. Но Уолтер был непреклонен.

  На приёме он позаботился, чтобы Чарльз Таунсенд оказался как можно ближе к Китти. Она, пунцовая от стыда и злости, уставшая повторять всем интересующимся, что споткнулась и неудачно упала, ждала от Чарли помощи. А он старательно не замечал её, отводил взгляд и отходил подальше.

  Через день она сама пришла к нему на работу, рассказала, что муж избил её, попросила защитить.

  - Не думаю, что моё вмешательство пойдёт на пользу, - Чарльз смотрел то в один угол кабинета, то в другой, то в окно – куда угодно, только не ей в глаза. – Если на то пошло, твоего мужа вполне можно понять, он имеет право злиться.

  Она осознала, что он до ужаса боится, да не за неё, о, совсем не за неё, а за себя! Если Уолтер подаст на развод, укажет причиной измену жены и назовёт имя любовника, будет скандал.

  Ни мольбы, ни упрёки, ни обвинения не подействовали. Чарли вёл себя с ней, как с дальней знакомой и, казалось, искренне удивлялся, что она требует его вмешательства в её личную, семейную жизнь.

  - Трус! – в смятении выкрикнула Китти. – Трус!

  Уолтер впрямь подал на развод, но всё-таки не справился с собственной «публичной» боязнью. Обошлось без скандала, Китти тихо отослали назад в Англию к родителям.

  Только родителей там уже не было. Они отбыли на Багамы, где мистер Гарстин получил пост главного судьи. В доме Дорис и Джеффри Китти приютили лишь на пару ночей, затем выпроводили, вручив немного денег и прозрачно намекнув: общение с ней не лучшим образом сказывается на семейной репутации, пусть не беспокоит сестру с зятем снова.

  Ни на одно из своих писем к отцу и матери Китти не получила ответа. Она усиленно подозревала - во всех подробностях представляла, - как мать уничтожает каждое послание втайне от отца. Почему-то невыносимо было думать, что папа, всегда такой тихий и покладистый, сознательно отвернулся от неё и теперь мстит за былое пренебрежение.

  Вконец отчаявшись, она написала Уолтеру, сообщила о своей беременности и о том, что ребёнок, возможно, его. Перед этим она раздумывала, не лучше ли написать, что Уолтер точно отец ребёнка, но пришла к выводу, что в однозначное утверждение он не поверит.

  Уолтер тоже проигнорировал её письма.

  Нужда, голод и холод толкнули её к порогу католического приюта для падших женщин. Она не ждала райских условий, но рассчитывала хотя бы на крошечное сочувствие. А попала в настоящий ад, вдобавок, такой, из которого не выберешься – «воспитанниц» там содержали как тюремных заключённых. Никто не делал скидку на её положение, работать заставляли наравне со всеми и кормили не лучше, чем остальных. Она с ужасом узнала, что нередко воспитанниц избивают, а с кем-то развлекаются священники либо попечители. Но хуже и тех, и других, вместе взятых, были некоторые местные монахини. Китти не понадобилось много времени, чтобы сообразить, что эти женщины, когда-то ошибившиеся с выбором пути, теперь вымещают злобу и зависть на тех, кто познал нечто, недоступное им, - не в последнюю очередь секс и материнство.

  Единственным лучиком света и надежды стала дочка. Девочка чудом родилась крепенькой и здоровенькой, хорошенькой, точно ангелок. Китти назвала её Джулией и ради неё готова была вынести что угодно.

  Это омрачённое, но всё-таки счастье длилось недолго. Джулию забрали, когда ей было всего два месяца. Без предупреждения, без объяснений. Никто не говорил Китти, куда дели девочку, никого не трогали её рыдания и унижения. А материнская истерика, с которой она не сумела совладать, привела лишь к тому, что её жестоко избили две монашки, обе толстые и с плохой кожей. С тех пор побои стали регулярными, а потом началось нечто гораздо хуже.

  Лет через пять от её красоты не осталось и следа, но приходящий священник и несколько спонсоров приюта, не иначе как по привычке, продолжали пользоваться ею. Китти уже было всё равно, она будто омертвела внутри. Наступил момент, когда она перестала мечтать и о мести, и о воссоединении с дочерью, разум сам для себя свил защитный кокон, через который реальность просвечивала всё реже и слабее.

  Наполненная солнцем комната потускнела, жизнерадостно-цветастые обои превратились в голые серые стены, окно и необыкновенной красоты пейзаж за ним обернулись отверстием, крест-накрест перечёркнутым стальными прутьями.

  Китти кинулась к колыбели.

  - Джулия!

  Колыбели не было, был ворох грязного тряпья, сложенный в подобие корзины. И была кукла, тоже из тряпок – перевязанных в нескольких местах так, что получившееся творение формой напоминало маленького ребёнка.

  - Джулия! – Китти схватила куклу. – Джулия!

  - Китти… Китти, прости меня.

  Уолтер попытался взять её за предплечья, но она вырвалась, закричала, стала отбиваться, выронила куклу и оттого закричала с новой силой.

  - Неправда! – вопила она. – Это неправда!!! Джулия, Джулия… – Упав на колени, она притянула куклу к себе одной рукой и стремительно отползла в угол. Минуту Китти сверлила бывшего мужа безумный взглядом, тяжело дыша и бормоча: - Тебя здесь нет, нет, это неправда, неправда, неправда, неправда, неправда… - Затем голос её понизился, темп стал плавным. Она сосредоточилась на кукле, принялась её укачивать. – Не бойся, моя маленькая, всё хорошо. Это дурной сон. Маме приснился дурной сон. Всё хорошо, девочка моя. Тише-тише… Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо… Ш-ш…

  Раздался звук, напоминающий скрип мощных дверных петель, но Китти старательно проигнорировала это.

  - Ты моя красавица, моя радость… - ворковала она, с нежной улыбкой глядя на куклу. – Кто у нас самая замечательная девочка в мире?

  - Убедились? – прошипел голос, который показался бы Китти знакомым, если б она обратила на него внимание. – Я ведь предупреждал, доктор Фэйн! Ей так только хуже, пойдёмте отсюда скорее!

  Хлопанья двери и лязга замка Китти уже не слышала. Она баюкала дочку, а солнечный свет постепенно возвращался, и сапфировое море с изумрудной прибрежной зеленью опять сверкали за большим окном.

 

___…___

 

  В кабинете доктора Маршалла было тепло, но Уолтера знобило. Они сидели по разные стороны маленького письменного стола, оба курили и медленно выпускали дым, Маршалл - лениво, Уолтер – задумчиво.

  Кабинет был под стать больнице в целом – небольшой, бедный, явно не страдающий от переизбытка финансирования.

  - Давно она в таком состоянии? – спросил, наконец, Уолтер, тыкая сигаретой в пепельницу.

  - К нам её доставили два года назад. Сколько она пробыла такой в приюте я не знаю, но не думаю, что там долго терпели. – Маршалл усмехнулся с профессиональным цинизмом, который из защитной плёнки давно превратился в пуленепробиваемую стену. – Она часто озвучивает свои, назовём это, фантазии; я уже рассказывал. Любопытно, что в них монахини – воплощение доброты и самопожертвования. Видимо, это то, что, по её мнению, обязательно должно быть, или то, в чём она нуждалась когда-то. Удивительная вещь – человеческая психика.

  - Каковы прогнозы?

  - Не берусь их делать. Я ни разу не видел, чтоб от такого излечивались полностью. Хотя, если это не врождённое нарушение и не следствие физической травмы, теоретический шанс есть.

  - Она опасна?

  - По нашим наблюдениям, нет. Она ни разу не попыталась причинить вред кому-то, включая себя. Она полностью погрузилась в мир своих иллюзий и счастливо живёт там. – Маршалл был не прочь сбыть с рук бесперспективную пациентку, возможно, стоило намекнуть, что со стороны доктора Фэйна будет верхом доброты и апогеем благородства взять бывшую жену к себе и заботиться о ней. Однако Маршалл счёл своим долгом добавить: - Она сейчас живёт не в психиатрической лечебнице, а на Багамах, с отцом и дочерью, и она, повторяю, счастлива. Сами знаете, какие слухи ходят об этих приютах. Я не уверен, что будет гуманно возвращать её в реальность со всеми событиями прошлого.

  Уолтер слушал собеседника, но ещё внимательнее прислушивался к себе, размышлял, вспоминал.

  На письма Китти с новостью о беременности он не ответил потому, что был зол. Когда остыл, написал письмо, но оно вернулось обратно – Китти по прежнему адресу уже не проживала. Поразмыслив, он решил, что всё к лучшему, и не стал её искать. Но недавно до него через дальних знакомых дошли смутные, жутковатые слухи. Взыграла совесть. Найти Китти оказалось несложно. По дороге сюда Уолтер горячо раскаивался, что некогда оставил пусть бывшую, но жену без помощи, обещал себе исправить ситуацию, взять Китти в свой дом.

  Его сердце содрогнулось, когда он увидел её в палате, лишившуюся всего – доброго имени, поддержки родных, средств к существованию, ребёнка, рассудка. Но теперь, сидя в кабинете, Уолтер думал – зачем ему такие хлопоты? Зачем поселять у себя душевнобольную? Кто поручится, что однажды ей не придёт на ум спалить дом или зарезать Уолтера, пока тот спит? Если прежде у него были помыслы о том, чтоб найти дочку Китти, то сейчас он и их отмёл. Для чего её находить? Чтобы посмотреть, похожа она на него или на Чарли? А если сразу определить не удастся? Надо быть реалистом. За два года в браке он и Китти не смогли зачать ребёнка, а стоило появиться Таунсенду (Уолтер был уверен, что связь длилась недолго – на долгое сокрытие Китти не хватило бы ума) – пожалуйста, ребёнок готов.

  Затея насчёт помощи Китти внезапно предстала перед ним во всей своей утомительности. Он понял, что не испытывает особого желания брать на себя заботу о бывшей жене. Не потому, что до сих пор злился, нет, с годами злость и обида померкли. Просто он уже не настолько молод, чтобы впустую строить из себя рыцаря на белом коне. Не лучше ли потратить время на собственную жизнь? Жениться, наконец, второй раз, попробовать завести ребёнка с новой женой? Бывает, что супруги, не способные завести ребёнка друг с другом, без проблем становятся родителями с другими партнёрами. Если не получится, надо заняться медицинскими осмотрами и лечением; если и это не поможет – что ж, он, пожалуй, не имеет ничего против усыновления. Вышеперечисленное делается не за день и не за два, нужно время. С возрастом время учишься ценить, и тебе всё больше жаль тратить его на то, что не приносит ни удовольствия, ни выгоды, ни радости.

  Когда-то он был отнюдь не таким «экономным». Он ведь впрямь мог поступить так, как привиделось Китти – рискнуть и её жизнью, и своей, чтоб отомстить за измену. Какое счастье, что идея пришла лишь в измученный мозг Китти, а не в его собственный!

  Внезапно ему стало жаль себя самого, но то была не душещипательная жалость, а практичная. С момент развода прошло девять лет, а в его жизни ничего толком не поменялось. Он должен это исправить. Что же касается судьбы Китти…

  - Могу я внести скромное пожертвование, чтобы несколько улучшить условия её пребывания здесь? – Учитывая предысторию, никто не вправе ожидать, а уж тем более требовать от него большего.

 

___…___

 

  - Вот вернётся дедушка, и мы все вместе сходим на прогулку, спустимся к морю, пройдёмся по пляжу. Всё хорошо, всё хорошо… Ш-ш-ш… - Китти продолжала укачивать Джулию, уже не помня о недавнем смятении.

  За окном синело море, кое-где мелькали белоснежные пенные гребни, по небу плыли полупрозрачные молочные облака, солнце не скупилось на свет и тепло.

  Китти была на Багамах. Китти была счастлива.


End file.
